


A Few Words of Love

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Dan wakes up the morning after he and Brian move in together feeling a little sentimental.





	A Few Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> rubberbangin said: Hey nerd for a prompt could I get ninja ship party waking up together for the first time in their new place they just got alright thank you ~

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, rousing the inhabitants of the world. Birds began to chirp and humans began to grumble and climb into their cars, heading to work. The morning was crisp but refreshing, a cool breeze flowing through the air. The sky was painted with soft pinks and oranges, and the soft light of the morning slipped in through the crack of the curtains, barely lighting up the room.

The house was quiet aside from faint snoring, and the first thing Dan noticed as he woke was the warmth of the body lying next to his. He was lying half on his side, his arm thrown over the body next to him and his head on their chest. He blinked open his eyes blearily, his body begging him to go back to sleep, just for a little bit longer, enticed by the warmth of the bed and the obvious earliness of the morning. A yawn crept up on him and he pressed his face into the chest of the body next to him to muffle it, then adjusted a bit to get more comfortable, now slightly more awake. 

Dan lied there quietly for a moment, looking out the window and watching the tree branches sway in the breeze, letting himself wake up a bit more. After a couple beats he shifted to look up at Brian, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Brian was fast asleep, snoring softly. His mouth was open a bit and his hair was an absolute mess, but he still looked so handsome in the morning light. Dan couldn’t help himself from lifting a hand up to trace down Brian’s cheek softly, admiring his boyfriend.

Brian stirred a bit at the contact but didn’t wake up, and Dan let out a relieved breath. He then carefully lifted his leg off from where it was wrapped around Brian’s, not wanting to wake him up. He peeled Brian’s arm off of him and placed it back down, then slid off the bed as quietly as possible. Clad in only his boxers, he grabbed a random shirt off the floor and tugged it on. The shirt had happened to be Brian’s so it was a tiny bit big on him, but it was worn-in and comfy, so he didn’t mind.

Dan quietly walked down the hallway, stifling another yawn. It was a bit earlier than he had wanted to get up, but that meant he could enjoy the morning and not have to be rushed. Once he stepped into the kitchen he heard a thump in the living room, then saw Coco trotting in to say hello. Dan grinned once he saw her and kneeled down to pet her for a moment, Coco wagging her tail.

“That’s a good girl,” Dan said quietly, voice still thick from sleep. He gave her one last pet before standing back up and starting a kettle for some tea. Coco stared at him for a moment before walking over to the corner of the kitchen and lying down, watching Dan intently. 

Once the kettle was on the stove and heating up, Dan leaned against the kitchen sink on his elbows, staring out into their backyard. The yard would need some fixing up soon, he decided. It was slightly overrun with weeds but nothing that a weekend yard job couldn’t fix. Maybe they could start a little garden, if Brian was up for it.

A couple moments later Dan heard footsteps coming from down the hall, and he grinned as Brian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dan’s middle, face pressed into Dan’s neck.

“Morning, Bri,” Dan said, covering Brian’s hands with his own. 

“Mm… morning, Danny,” Brian said, voice gravelly. “You making tea?”

Dan hummed. “Yeah, would you like some?”

“Yes please.”

A couple of minutes later they were sitting on their front porch swing, Dan sitting sideways so Brian could rest between Dan’s legs, leaned against Dan’s chest. They sipped their tea quietly, watching the sun come up and the rest of the world wake with it. 

Dan set down his mug on the table next to them and wrapped his arms around Brian, face in Brian’s neck, rocking the swing softly. Brian hummed and leaned into the touch, rubbing one of Dan’s arms.

“Moving in with you is definitely one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. I could get used to this,” Dan said, pressing a kiss to Brian’s neck. “Waking up to your gorgeous face every morning, getting to kiss you all the time, getting to fall asleep next to you at night…”

“Don’t count on that so quickly, next thing you know I’ll be trashing the house and you’ll be pulling your hair out because of me,” Brian joked, but Dan nudged him softly.

“Shut up, man. I’m trying to be romantic,” Dan laughed, turning Brian’s head to press a small kiss to his lips, feeling Brian smile into it.

A moment of silence passed between them before Brian spoke up again.

“I know what you mean. I’m really happy we decided to do this. I feel like it’s the next step towards something even greater, y’know?” Brian asked rhetorically. “I love you a lot, Dan, and this means so much to me. I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us.”

Dan broke into a grin against Brian’s neck and hugged him tightly, causing Brian to make a sharp noise of distress.

“You almost made me spill my tea!” Brian tried to say sternly, but he was laughing as well.

“Mm, sorry about that,” Dan said, pressing a kiss to Brian’s temple.

“No you’re not, you asshole,” Brian grumbled, but leaned into Dan’s touch.

“You’re right. I’m not really.”

Brian rolled his eyes but put his, now empty, mug next to Dan’s and relaxed against Dan’s chest again. One of Dan’s hands found Brian’s and he linked their hands together on top of Brian’s lap, the free arm securely wrapped around Brian’s waist.

“I love you, Brian.”

“I love you too, Danny.”


End file.
